Gib Mir Deine Pussy
by Purson Ehrlichmann
Summary: Es mi primer historia, acabo de escribirla en este rato, espero os guste, mas adelante la siguiente parte


Esta es mi primer historia, improvisé un poco así que no se sorprendan si no es muy de su agrado, la escribí inspirandome en una foto...

La época de secundaria es muy inestable... Muchas chicas andaban de novias y por decirlo de una manera vulgar... de fáciles con los chavos...  
Eso era lo que Makoto pensaba, nunca disfrutó esa parte de su vida ya que no era muy social en aquél entonces, tenia serios problemas de adaptación y era el hazme reir de muchos de sus compañeros, pero hoy en día Makoto era diferente. Era un estudiante universitario de 20 años, sorpresivamente habia conseguido que muchas chicas se fijaran en él. Tenia una vida sexual activa mas sin embargo... Había algo que aún estaba buscando.

Todos los días, Makoto pasaba enfrente de una secundaria, caminaba con sus pantalones negros entubados, su camisa gris y sus audifonos, escuchando sus bandas favoritas de rock. Cierto día, mientras pasaba cerca de una tienda, hiba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus deberes escolares cuando termino haciendo tropezar a una de las chicas del instituto.

-Lo siento... No me fijé...  
-Quitaté baka! Me estorbas!

A pesar de solo haber dicho eso, quedo de cierta manera cautivado con la chica, en aquél encuentro habia rozado por accidente uno de los pequeños pechos de la chica, se sentian suaves, como ningun otro que habia tocado antes con alguna de sus chicas; Makoto nunca antes habia tocado unos pechos en desarrollo, si bien habia tocado pechos grandes o medianos de chicas de su edad, le llamaron la atencion los de la colegiala vulgar, inclusive su forma de hablar le habia llamado la atención.

-Así que ahora acosas lolis? No tienes suficientes con las chicas universitarias?  
Nigel era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, lo conocía desde primaria, habian vivido demasiadas cosas juntas, solo faltaba un trio si acaso. Nigel sabía vida y obra de Makoto, lo veía incluso como un ejemplo a seguir entre los hombres. Un dios...

-He experimentado con chicas de mi edad, inclusive con una mujer mayor, pero nunca con una colegiala, créeme que aquel roce, por mínimo que fué, me bastó para darme cuenta de las posibles maravillas que hay detrás de una menor, además tenia unos labios gruesos, de esos labios que te garantizan una felación inolvidable...  
-No se nada sobre eso... lamentablemente aun no experimento una felación...  
-Novato, créeme, esta chica es un diamante en bruto, que voy a conseguir  
-Si sobrevives a la ministerial, me cuentas que se siente...

Por días, Makoto estuvo pasando por aquella secundaria mas a menudo, se detenia un momento a ver si volvía a toparse con aquella colegiala... Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, la encontró en un campo de futbol, ahí estaba, jugando futbol entre varios varones... La impresión que se dio Makoto fué deslumbrante...

Llevaba puestos unos mini shorts, se veía parte de sus muslos, tenia un trasero pequeño pero bien formado, unas piernas torneadas posiblemente por las actividades deportivas, su playera estaba sudada y podían verse las marcas de sus pezones sobresaliendose. Toda una colegiala sensual estaba frente a sus ojos... Quería hacerla suya a cualquier precio...

-Que estás mirando?  
Los pensamientos de Makoto se vieron interrumpidos cuando aquella chica que estaba contemplando le habia hablado.

-Solo miraba el juego  
-Espera... eres el mismo torpe del otro día, conoces de alguien de por aquí?

La chica habia salido del juego para acercarse a Makoto, su respiracion era un tanto agitada debido al juego, tomo una botella de agua mientras esperaba respuesta; el ver los labios de la chica sobre la punta de la botella hizo imaginarla haciendole la felacion que se habia imaginado en la charla con Nigel.

-Te comieron la lengua o algo así?  
-No tengo conocidos aquí, es el camino que tomo para llegar a casa, juegas muy bien para ser chica  
-Machista?  
-Mas bien, realista, eres apenas de secundaria, tendrás si acaso 16 años, tienes talento para tu edad  
-Tengo 14, ven, camina hacia la tienda, muero por un helado

Tenía apenas 14 años aquella colegiala sensual, cada vez hacia que los deseos de Makoto se hicieran mas fuertes, tenía que empezar a conocerla mas a fondo, hasta conseguir una oportunidad de sentir la piel de la chica, de hacerla suya...

-Cual es tu nombre?  
-No creo que importe mi nombre, solo llámame Kanni...

Comenten que les pareció, proximamente subiré la segunda parte...


End file.
